simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja:Frink Gets Testy/@comment-5464680-20180110145948/@comment-3981146-20180112182421
Argument z misiem podałam jako przykład na to, że się przywiązuje i jest sentymentalny (=ma uczucia). Wszystkie moje argumenty sprowadzasz do starości i demencji starczej. To drugie nie ma sensu, Burns nie wykazuje żadnych jej oznak: formułuje logiczne i trafne wypowiedzi odnośnie otaczającej go rzeczywistości, jest bardzo inteligentny (zawsze potrafi wyjść z kłopotów), zorganizowany, potrafi kierować elektrownią jądrową bez większego nadzoru (ma jedynie pomoc Smithersa), nie wykazuje jakichkolwiek problemów z pamięcią (przywołuje wspomnienia ze swojego dzieciństwa) bądź koncentracją. Nie zauważyłam skoków nastrojów, powiedziałabym raczej że Burns jest mocno specyficzną i ekscentryczną osobą (czy osłonięcie ciała Lisy było skokiem nastroju?). Wspominasz o odcinku Friends and Family, do którego sama się odwołałam. Burns chce mieć rodzinę, jednak jako ekscentryk stwierdza, że mu się to nie podoba, w głębi duszy nadal tego pragnąc (patrz sama końcówka). Nie wspomniałam o Waylonie Smithersie Sr., który, co mocno widać, był bliskim przyjacielem Burnsa. Monty'emu było przykro z powodu jego śmierci (wyrzucił ciało bo mimo wszystko chciał uniknąć konsekwencji/rozgłosu/paniki), zajął się nawet jego dzieckiem. Zwróć uwagę że Smithers jest dobrą osobą, co pokazuje że Burns zajął się młodym Waylonem dużo lepiej niż jego dziadek nim samym. Powtórzę się, ale smutno mi trochę że zignorowałeś wszystkie moje argumenty sprowadzając je do "Burns jest stary i ma demencję". Jest ekscentryczny, mimo to jest w nim dobro ale trudno do niego dojść i on sam musi na to pozwolić. Liczę na to, że może kiedyś tam spotka jakąś miłą kobietę która da mu trochę ciepła. Koniec końców, Burnsa w życiu spotkało wiele przykrości, w dodatku został wychowany w ten sposób. Aha, argument o "skakaniu z charakterem" także jest nieco słaby - Burns nie ogarnia nowych technologii/trendów, tak jak większość starszych osób; tak samo jak my nie ogarniamy wielu starszych rzeczy (jestem pewna, że nie obsłużyłbyś radia lampowego). Nie zmienia to faktu, że rozumie jak działa biznes, prawo i sprawy z tym związane, co pozwala mu zadbać o siebie. Dodaj do tego, że w kategoriach przyziemnych wymagających znajomości nowinek (np. zakupy, PR) ma do pomocy Smithersa, dlatego sam nie musi się na tym znać. Natomiast dalej unikasz bezpośredniej odpowiedzi na mój bazowy argument/zarzut - uważam, że jeżeli nowe odcinki Simpsonów mają Ci się nie podobać i już na starcie, przed ich premierą, masz krytyczne podejście, to nie ma sensu abyś marnował swój czas i poświęcał te 20-parę minut na obejrzenie ich. Jeżeli nie pracujesz jako krytyk, nie musisz oglądać rzeczy które Ci się nie podobają i możesz zamiast tego zrobić coś co Ci sprawi przyjemność. Zresztą bądźmy szczerzy, Ty masz nawet na profilu napisane że nie lubisz nowych odcinków więc nic tu raczej nie zdziałam XDDD Nie analizowałam Twojej twórczości na tyle aby dokładnie określić Twój stosunek do każdego sezonu z osobna, postawiłam symboliczną linię. Nie było to jakoś szczególnie ważne bo i tak mamy mniej więcej podobną definicję nowych-uważanych-przez-Ciebie-za-kiepskich (17-18 sezon i w górę). Nie uważam że powinieneś im klaskać, ale jak już mówiłam, nie uważam też abyś musiał wszędzie pisać swoje negatywne opinie. Rozumiem że mamy sekcję komentarzy, ale postarajmy się zachować tutaj zróżnicowanie i poziom dyskusji, a nie "jak zwykle nowy odcinek jest stereotypowy i nie mają pomysłu" (inb4 piszę to jako hiperbolę, nie twierdzę że wszędzie piszesz taki komentarz). O Strasznym Filmie się nie wypowiem gdyż nie jest to mój rodzaj kina. Jeżeli film był skokiem na kasę to był skokiem na kasę, jeśli aktorzy się starali a wyszło kiepsko to jest mi ich szkoda. Dalej się nie odniosę bo napisałeś nieco zbyt pogmatwanie. Konstruktywna krytyka i wyrażanie zdania są ok, ale ciągłe powtarzanie tej samej mantry bez jakiejkolwiek dyskusji i możliwości zmiany zdania już nie jest. Elo PS Odpisz mi w dyskusji politycznej proszę :)